


Christmas confessions

by Zearay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmasparty, Confession, First Time Writing Haikyuu Shit, Fluff, Friend Made Me Publish, I Didn't Know How, Kitchen Kiss, LOUD music, M/M, Mind Really Tired, What am I doing?, Writing at 11pm, cuteness, first time publishing, i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zearay/pseuds/Zearay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The volleyball team throws a christmasparty and Kenma is forced to show up. Kuroo has plans to tell Kenma about his crush on him, but can't find the words when the time comes around. What will he do? How will Kenma react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas confessions

Kenma had never been to a real party, so when the volleyball team wanted to throw a christmasparty, he hadn't known how to respond. Luckily, or probably not, Kuroo came to his rescue with an "of course he's coming!"  
"Great! I'll tell the others," said Yamamoto as he stormed off to plague Lev.  
"Why do I have to go?" asked Kenma, giving Kuroo a lazy glare.  
"Because I want you to," came the answer. Kenma wasn't satisfied with that though, so he kept asking.  
"But why do you want me to?"  
"Because you're almost never with other people and I don't want you to become a friendless person."  
"You are so nice Kuroo, but I don't think you mean it."  
"But I do! No, actually I don't. I only want you to come, so I won't be lonely," Kuroo said, giving Kenma a light punch to the arm.  
"Come on, it'll be fun. It's not like you're going to die."  
Kenma remained silent and Kuroo quickly came to the conclusion, that the conversation was over.  
"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at 6pm!" he grinned, making sure that Kenma heard him before he walked off.  
"This is going to be fun," he thought as he made his way home, "I just have to get the plan ready and wait for tomorrow.

 

(Happy timeskip because no one wants to be sad at 11pm)

 

Kenma waited in front of his house, as Kuroo had promised to pick him up. He had been relieved when the other had requested to stop by before the party, since he didn't want to arrive alone. The weather was cold and snow had been falling all day, so he was shivering when Kuroo finally came.  
"How long have you been standing out here? Come on! Get inside," Kuroo said, holding open the door for Kenma, who hesitated before getting in the car.  
Kenma didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent.  
"Did you bring any food?" Kuroo asked.  
"No. Was I supposed to?"  
"Yeah, but no worries. I've got you covered."  
"Thank you, Kuroo."  
"No problem!" Kuroo grinned, smiling bright to his friend.  
"I knew you wouldn't bring anything, so I bought some extra food."  
Kenma remained silent once again and the rest of the drive was quiet.

They arrived fifteen minutes late because of miscalculations about icy roads, but they were nonetheless unharmed and in desperate need of a warm house.  
Kuroo took Kenma by the hand and dragged him inside, a wide grin evident on his face.  
"You're late! The party has already started! Wanna get something to drink?" Yamamoto asked, handing them both a glass of champagne and a bottle to follow.  
"When empty, pour yourself. No one's gonna do it for you, lazy-ass," he continued, looking knowingly at Kuroo.  
"Sure, whatever you say," Kuroo answered, downing his drink and pouring another glass, before joining the party with Kenma following him like a dog.

After having danced and downed shot after shot for about four hours or so, Kuroo was close to forgetting his plan and why he brought Kenma.  
He quickly drank a glass of water and motioned for Kenma to follow. They walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, where the music wasn't nearly as loud.  
"So, Kenma? You know how I told you, that the reason I wanted you to come was, that I'd be lonely otherwise?" Kuroo started, awkwardly rubbing his neck.  
"Sure, what about it?"  
"Well, that wasn't the real reason. Well it was part of the reason, but the real reason was that I wanted to tell you something. Something very important."  
"And what is so important?" Kenma asked, becoming slightly more curious than he was before.  
"Well, you see... Uhm... How do I say it? I-uhm... I've kinda got something to tell you. About you. Or, about me, but it's about me thinking about you, which I do all the time, and I might know why. But I don't want you to get angry or anything, so I've only just thought about actually telling you..."  
"What is it that you want to tell me? That you love me and have had a crush on me for over a year? Is that it? 'Cause I sure hope so, or else you'll get really mad for this," Kenma said, before pulling the unexpecting Kuroo into a kiss. It took him by surprise, but Kuroo quickly relaxed and kissed back, folding his arms around Kenma's waist.  
Kenma snaked his hands through Kuroo's black hair and moaned in pleasure.  
He'd known how much he loved Kuroo for a long time, but he hadn't realised that Kuroo felt the same way about him till this very moment, when he risked everything to get rid of any doubt.  
He was surprised at how great the kiss was though, as he had thought it to be awkward as hell. But they both melted against each other's lips and felt a heaven on earth in that one magical moment, where nothing mattered.


End file.
